A Walk Through the Park
by Xavior 1
Summary: ON HOLD! Yuki is filling depressed so Haru Helps him out. Rated M for later chapters. HaruXYuki yaoi fanfic with some lemon
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Hey guys it is me Xavior. I originally posted the first two chapters separate on accident `cause I was really tired and then my computer freaked out and for some reason I lost the two stories so now I am reposting them as one whole story. please stay with the story and I am sorry for not getting around to updating and fixing sooner but school started and my life got crazy...wow that was a long authors not ANYWAYS! On to the story...again_

Chapter One Day One.

A year after high school graduation, and Kyo and Tohru`s relationship is ever flourishing, Yuki is starting a job at the local restaurant as a waiter, and Momiji and Haru are in their last year of high school.

Kyo is taking Tohru out to dinner tonight at the restaurant where Yuki will be working. After eating their dinner Kyo takes Tohru outside in the spring breeze with the flower petals swirling in the wind, and proposes to her. Tohru`s eyes gleam and a smile appears on her face. She yelps with joy and screams "Yes" at the top of her lungs. After taking a stroll through the park, they start their walk down the road to their home.

When they get there they announce their wedding with wide smiles and laughter. After hearing this Yuki immediately storms out the kitchen and locks himself in his room. He doesn`t come out except in the middle of the night to get a rice ball or two.

After Haru finds out about Yuki he gets worried sick. He climbs the wall under Yuki`s window and goes into Yuki`s room. He tries to get Yuki to listen to him, but Yuki doesn`t listen to Haru. After a few minutes Haru gets frustrated, he grabs Yuki by the shoulders, pulls him close, and kisses him on the cheek. Yuki looks at his cousin a little shocked and blushes. He wonders why his cheeks feel warm after his cousin kissed him. Noticing that his cousin is still dazed, Haru decides that this is the best time to ask. Haru looks at his cousin and asks "Yuki, will you go with me to the park tomorrow?" Yuki wasn`t thinking clearly after the kiss and with a dazed tone in his vice he responded "yeah, uh-huh sure."

Tomorrow comes around quickly and Yuki finally comes out of his room. After breakfast Haru shows up and takes Yuki in one hand and in the other he carries a picnic basket. He pulls Yuki all the way to the city by his wrist. Haru takes him to a park by a lake. The sit down for their picnic and begin to talk.

After cleaning up the area where they had their picnic Haru takes Yuki by the hand for a walk by the beautiful lake. With the sun going down making a pink and gold sunset the light bouncing of the lake it was like a scene in a movie. On their way back to the park`s entrance Haru stops to get some ice cream. After eating the ice cream Haru smiles and says "you have ice cream on your cheek, here" Haru leans over and kisses Yuki where the ice cream was. Yuki`s cheeks turn a bright crimson red. Yuki is shocked by what his cousin did and is thinking "are my cheeks as red as they feel? Why do I feel this way when I am around Haru?"

On their way back to Yuki`s Haru asks "do you want to do this again tomorrow?" Yuki looks up at his cousin and nods. They finish their walk back to Yuki`s through the cool spring night and stop at Yuki`s front door. Yuki asks Haru "would you like to spend the night here?" Haru looks at Yuki and says "sure but where will i sleep?" Yuki says to Haru "in my room."

They go upstairs to Yuki`s room after eating dinner. Yuki asks Haru "would you like to sleep on a mat or would you like to sleep in the bed with me?" Haru looks at his cousin for a moment and then says "the bed if it won`t make you uncomfortable." Yuki responds with a slight indication of laughter in his voice "just sleep in my bed." The two cousins climb in the one bed and go to sleep. When Haru thinks that Yuki is asleep he leans over and kisses his cousin on his nose. Yuki on the other hand, was still awake and returns the kiss with a slight peck on the lips. Haru smiles and goes to sleep.

_A/N Hey Guys! Ok tell me what you think about the first chapter._


	2. Chapter 2 Day 2

A/N Hey guys Xavior again, I am sorry if my chapters are little short

but it is a quick fanfic (not one shot quick but quick) and so I want to divide

it by days there should be about three or four days depends on how carried

away I get. Also sorry that I am not separating the dialogue from the rest

there is just too much content in with the dialog to separate it from the rest.

Day Two Chapter Two

The next morning Yuki and Haru go downstairs with their hands clasped.

Shigure sings in a high pitched voice "Yuki`s got a boyfriend, Yuki`s got a

boyfriend!"

Yuki glares at him with flaming eyes. Noticing, Haru squeezes Yuki`s hand,

signaling him not to let Shigure get to him. Yuki looks up at Haru, nods, and

glares at Shigure one more time before walking out the door with Haru still

holding his hand.

On their way into the city Haru looks at Yuki and says with a slight smile

on his face "I hear you`re starting a job." Yuki looks up at Haru confused for

a moment. After a couple seconds Yuki`s brain processed what Haru had

said. Yuki says "oh yeah I`m working as a waiter at a restaurant, I`m starting

the day after tomorrow." Haru looks in his cousin`s eyes and says "that`s

great."

After a few minutes of walking with their hands still clasped together

Haru stops and says to Yuki "when we get into the city i have a surprise for

you, so you will have to close your eyes and let me guide you." Yuki is

confused yet again but nods anyways. They continue the rest of their way to

the city with little dialogue.

Once in the city Haru does as he told Yuki and puts his hands over his

partner`s eyes. He leads them through the city. Occasionally he would bend

down and whisper something in Yuki`s ear, automatically making Yuki blush.

After a little while of walking Haru stops and turns Yuki.

When Yuki opens his eyes he sees the restaurant that he will be working at

soon. Haru leads Yuki inside by his hand. They order some food and sit

down to enjoy their meal. The whole time the talk and laugh only pausing to

take a bite of the delicious food.

After paying for their meal, the couple went outside in the lovely spring

breeze and walked to the fountain in the middle of the city. Once there Haru

fishes in his pocket for some coins. He hands one to Yuki and keeps one to

himself. They each make a wish and throw their coins in the fountain. What

they didn`t know was that they both made the same wish. While Haru wished for Yuki to be in-love with him Yuki wished to know what he felt while he was around Haru.

They started their way back to Yuki`s house in the lovely sunset. On their

walk through the Woods leading to Shigure`s Yuki take Haru and leads him

off the main road and onto a side path. After a few minutes of walking they

come across a small garden. Yuki kneels down and Haru follows his lead.

They study the garden and decide to pick some leeks.

After picking a bunch of leeks they start their way back to the main road.

While on the main road they laugh and talk. It got dark on the main road but

they aren`t scared cause they have each other.

When they get to Shigure`s house they hand the leeks to Tohru. They sit

down at the table next to each other and start to talk waiting for dinner.

They eat dinner with a lot of talking and laughing. After dinner they head

Upstairs and go to bed.

A/N I congratulate anyone who can sing like Shigure that must be a

wonderful talent. Glad to know some people who can sing higher than me.

lol anyways sorry for any incorrect spelling I am typing really fast and may

not catch all of them.


	3. Chapter 3 Day 3

A/N Hey guys sorry for the crazy format for the last chapter I really need to get a new computer. I don`t have time to go back and change the format so you will just have to deal with the crazy stuff.

Chapter 3 Day 3

The next morning Yuki gets a call from the main house saying that Akito wants to meet with Yuki. As Yuki hangs up the phone, Haru sees the look on Yuki`s face and asks what is wrong. Yuki looks at Haru and explains what the phone call was about. Haru immediately tells Yuki to let him go with him. Yuki agrees.

They go about their day as planned and then in the afternoon they head to the main Sohma house. The entire walk there they held hands. Once they arrive at the Sohma house Yuki looks at Haru with concern and worry in his eyes and tells him that he doesn`t have to go. With a weary attempt to a smile Haru refuses and says that no matter what Akito says or does he can`t separate them, that as long as he was there Akito couldn`t hurt him. Yuki blushes and they go through the gates and into Akito`s house.

Inside the mansion they go to the usual place and wait for Akito to speak. Untraditionally Haru sits beside Yuki instead of behind so he can still hold Yuki`s hand and comfort him. After waiting nervously for what seemed like hours Akito finally spoke.

"HOW DARE YOU! TWO COUSINS!, TWO MALE COUSINS!" As you could guess Akito was not happy.

Akito swings his arm back ready to slap and when it was fully extended Haru jumps up and grabs Akito`s hand yelling at Yuki telling him to run. Yuki gets up and runs out the gates and knowing that he should keep running, he can`t, not without Haru with him. Yuki hides in a nearby bush off the street waiting for Haru. When Haru gets out the gates after a few minutes Yuki jumps out and they start running for the city.

Once they thought they got far enough away they stopped and Yuki tells Haru that he won`t be able to stay in the main house anymore. Haru looks at Yuki and asks if he could stay with him then. Of course Yuki said that he could. Yuki then hgot a puzzled look on his face and asks Haru why he stopped Akito. Haru smiled and said that he promised Akito wouldn`t hurt Yuki plus he loves him. After they catch their breath they head off to Shigure`s house. Sense it being night already once they get there they head upstairs and go to sleep.

_A/N: Hey Guys! How did you guys like chapter three? Please post what you thought of it in the reviews. I honestly like the next and maybe final chapter the most… I might make another chapter as the epilogue hmm who knows._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N : Ok. Hey Guys! Sorry for what Akito said I just honestly had writers block when I wrote that part and so it isn't as good as I wanted it to be. This chapter has a time skip I might do a filler chapter before the Epilogue. Please, please, please review on my story I have only got one and it makes me feel sad. Well anyways on with the next chapter._

** Two Weeks Later**__

Haru and Yuki have now established a routine with their lives together. Yuki works on weekdays and Haru visits him during his lunch break. When Yuki gets off work they go to the park for a nice evening stroll through the park and down by the lake, in the nice breeze, watching the sun go down, reflecting off the water. On Saturdays they go to the movies. On Sundays they go to a random restaurant and have a nice, romantic, hopeless-romantic, date.  
><em><br>_** A/N: WARNING: Readers under the age of 18 should scroll down a few paragraphs to avoid mature content**_._

One night Haru and Yuki get in a fight about how Yuki doesn`t show to much care for Haru. During the fight, Haru turns from White Haru to Black Haru. Immediately after the fight, Haru is still black Haru, Haru pins Yuki against the wall while holding Yuki`s hands above his head and keeping his legs apart with his knee. Yuki begs and pleads for Haru to stop but Haru won`t, after Yuki saw that begging wouldn`t help he started trying to squirm out from under Haru but that just made Haru press down on Yuki more.  
><em><br>_ With his seductive voice Haru says_ "Yuki, I love you and you know that."_

Yuki squirms under Haru more from those words and looks in his eyes with pain.

_ "Haru no you don`t love me."_

Haru pushes Yuki harder onto the wall and leans closer putting his mouth by Yuki`s ear.  
><em><br>"You`re mine, Your whole body is…mine."_

Yuki shivers down his spine, the thought of what his cousin/boyfriend is doing. Haru uses his chin to raise Yuki`s head up enough for him to start kissing and biting Yuki`s neck. Unable to suppress the sound, Yuki groans from the mixture of pain and pleasure. Haru smirks with satisfaction and slowly moves down. When he reaches Yuki`s shirt not long after he takes both of his hands and rips it off Yuki. With the unwanted cloth off Haru proceeds down Yuki`s body. Stopping to tease and torment his nipples, slowly sucking and licking with the occasional nibble.

The teasing awakens Yuki from his satisfaction and, realizing Yuki`s stirring, Haru throws him on the bed. Haru crawls on top of Yuki and spreads him apart like on the wall. Haru lowers himself onto Yuki and starts where he left off. Yuki squirms for a moment but gives in to the pleasure. Haru then slightly lifts Yuki`s body and takes his right and to stroke Yuki`s cheek. He then starts over just to torment Yuki some more. Haru starts with his neck then lowers down. Still kissing Yuki`s body, Haru brings his hands down to grope Yuki, receiving a groan of pleasure escaping from Yuki`s mouth.

After he sees Yuki`s uncomfortable look from the bulge in his pants, Haru pulls off Yuki`s pants and boxers. Haru then starts to pump Yuki`s rock hard cock. Yuki is unable to suppress his moans and fills the room with his voice. Haru finally reaches right above Yuki`s cock and slips it into his mouth. Haru at first only teases Yuki with the head of it, but then starts to lower and picks up speed. Yuki groans even louder and takes his hand to force Haru to deep-throat him. Getting impatient Haru stops giving Yuki a blow-job and starts taking off his own clothes.  
><em><br>_ Haru climbs back onto the bed and holds out three fingers in front of Yuki`s mouth._ "suck"  
><em>Obediently Yuki sucks. After a couple of seconds Haru takes out his fingers and inserts one into Yuki`s tight arse. He inserts one at a time and stretches Yuki. He pushes his fingers in deeper rubbing up against the soft tissue_. _Yuki lets out a moan of pure pleasure and Haru immediately knows what he hit, Yuki`s prostate.

Haru takes out his fingers and places his cock in front of Yuki`s hole. Haru slowly pushes into Yuki watching for any signs of discomfort. When he goes all the way down to the hilt he starts to thrust in and out alowly. He gradually picks up speed as he goes on. After a few minutes he can barely keep himself from coming inside of Yuki, but he refuses to come first so he reaches around Yuki and starts to pump his dick in rhythm with his thrusts. Only about the pumps and Yuki comes not long after so does Haru. Haru slowly pulls out of Yuki hot sweaty and tired. They lay down not bothering to clean up and go to sleep.

A/N: _Hey guys! I feel like this one was alittle rushed..forget it you know what how about you guys tell me in your reviews? Well anyways that is all for right now I might have the rest up tomorrow and I would have had this up yesterday but my internet was out._


End file.
